1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention is related generally to molded case circuit breakers and more particularly to terminal shield arrangements for molded case circuit breakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded case circuit breakers are known generally in the art. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,120 entitled "Molded Case Circuit Breaker with a Movable Lower Electrical Contact Positioned by a Torsion Spring" issued Feb. 17, 1987 and now transferred to the present assignee, teaches a molded case circuit breaker of the kind having terminals at each end thereof for interconnection with load and line conductors of a given voltage which may be, for example, voltages such as 120 or 240 volts ac. In addition there are provided on many molded case circuit breakers openings or ports through which relatively low voltage control or accessory wiring is provided. The relatively low voltage accessory wiring, which may be 10, 12 or 40 volts for example, is routed out of the molded case circuit breaker to other positions for providing electrical conductivity to and from the molded case circuit breaker. One of the disadvantages of having the relatively low voltage control or auxiliary wiring is the fact that it may be routed in or near the load or line wiring which is at a relatively higher voltage. As can be appreciated, even though the wires are insulated, having voltages of different values conducted by conductors in close proximity to each may introduce an opportunity for short circuit, flash over and other inadvertent electrical contact, etc. This would be detrimental to either the load, line or the low voltage auxiliary elements depending upon the circumstances.
It would be advantageous therefore if a means could be provided, which both shields the relatively high voltage terminals from outside contact and which acts as a separate wire way or wire routing device for low voltage or auxiliary voltage wiring, so that lower voltage and higher voltage can be appropriately spaced from each other by the insulation of the terminal shield and wire way arrangement.